


A Sticky Surprise

by teacup_pup



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: Hello, naughty children, it's piss time.





	A Sticky Surprise

While he would never outright say it, Nate thrives on attention. His usual sweet, almost shy, demeanor makes him seem like he'd rather stay out of the spotlight, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. He acts like a good boy for his daddies as often as possible just so he can get a reward from them. He acts small and needy just so Ishmael will cuddle him at every opportunity. He craves attention and physical contact more than food sometimes, and would gladly stay snuggled up to all his lovers on lazy mornings rather than go downstairs for breakfast. 

 

But he is not always so gentle and sweet.

 

Nate has everyone fooled when it comes to who he really is. Nobody would suspect what he and the three other men get up to in the privacy of their own homes or the secret dungeon they set up in the church basement that only Joseph had the key to. But if any late stragglers from this morning’s service decided to wander downstairs and press an ear to that mysterious basement door, they'd hear sounds that have no place anywhere near a church.

 

Loud moans echoed around the dimly lit room, followed by the sharp slap of skin against skin, lewd slurping sounds, wet squelches, and muffled cries. Nate, sweet little Nate, was sandwiched between three older men using him for their pleasure, paying almost no mind to his. Robert was laying on his back on the altar in the middle of the room, saved from getting his skin scratched up by a soft black blanket laid across it. Nate was sprawled out across his chest with Joseph between his legs, both men buried in his poor stretched hole, dripping lube and burning oh so deliciously. 

 

Ishmael is perched over Nate, knees on either side of his head, lowered down to press his dripping cunt to the poor boy’s face. Nate's cries of pleasure are muffled between the other boy’s thighs as he licks and sucks all over the wet, hot space pressed to his mouth. Every now and then, when he can momentarily think straight enough, Nate licks Ishmael’s little dick into his mouth and suckles on it until the boy above him is crying out and gushing over his chin, hands gripping his hair tightly and pulling almost painfully.

 

“Such a good boy you are, making everyone feel so good,” Robert mumbles in Nate’s ear, also caught between Ishmael’s trembling thighs.

 

Nate shudders at the praise and tightens around the cocks buried inside him, shaking almost as much as the boy above him. He had already come twice, his stomach coated with drying white, but the other two men hadn't yet. They were determined to wring as much out of him as they could before ending the session. 

 

“Yes, so good for us, so good at opening up, so receptive and sensitive…”

 

Joseph trailed off as he leaned forward to pepper kisses across Nate’s chest, pausing at his nipples to nip and suck at them, making Nate whine and squirm beneath him. The blonde just chuckled and stood up straight again, tightening his grip on Nate’s hips so he could really start pounding into him. Nate’s cry of pleasure was cut short as Ishmael sat heavily on his face again, making the trapped boy arch up and scratch at Ishmael’s thighs as he struggled for air. He didn't lift off until he was approaching another orgasm and even then pushed Nate's probing hands away, not wanting to come yet.

 

“Hey, baby boy, what if I pissed on you? Would you like that?”

 

Ishmael’s tone was obviously mocking, like he was only trying to humiliate Nate and wasn't actually planning on doing it. But Nate's reaction, his eyes widening and cheeks flushing even darker as he whined high in his throat, made him think otherwise. A devious grin slowly spread across his face as he wiggled back to straddle Nate’s chest instead before leaning down and licking across his wet, lax mouth. Robert nipped at his leg and watched with hungry eyes, curious about what was going to happen.

 

Nate could only go along with it, cross-eyed and scatterbrained from pleasure and lack of control. His hands were free but his limbs were all jelly at this point, his whole body shaking every time Robert and Joseph thrust into him and pushed out little moans. Joseph pushed firmly into his poor hole as he leaned forward to mouth across Ishmael’s shoulders, also looking down at Nate's face and grinning at the sight. He looked absolutely wrecked, but they weren't done with him yet.

 

“What are you gonna do to him, baby?”

 

Joseph sounded indulgent, like he'd allow Ishmael to do anything he wanted to Nate. He just shrugged, pretending like he wasn't sure, and trailed his fingers lightly down Nate's throat, watching him swallow and shuddering lightly.

 

“I was thinking... you said he looked like he enjoyed peeing his pants the other day.” Nate let out a high whine, sounding more embarrassed than ever. He didn't know Joseph had told them what happened. Ishmael just patted his cheek complacently before continuing. “Maybe I could pee on him too, see if he likes it from other people as much as he likes it from himself.” 

 

Joseph chuckled darkly and leaned back to resume his nearly-brutal pace of fucking into the poor blissed-out boy beneath him, giving Ishmael full permission to carry out his plan. Nate could do nothing but whine and squirm, hands reaching up to grip Ishmael’s thighs with a surprising amount of strength as he started up at him with wide eyes. Ishmael just smirked and wiggled back a little more, dragging his cunt in a messy wet trail down Nate's chest until he was hovering just above his stomach. 

 

Ishmael waited until Nate looked at him, keeping their eyes locked and placing his hands over Nate's on his thighs as he visibly relaxed and let out a content hum. Nate felt the warm wetness on his chest and stomach before he smelled anything, but all together it made him roll his eyes back in pleasure as he found the strength to desperately fuck back against the powerful thrusts still filling him. He was newly overwhelmed with another need to come, spurred on by Ishmael pissing on him, embarrassingly turned on by the whole thing.

 

“What a dirty boy, Nate. Didn't know you were this depraved,” Robert growled before nipping at his ear, the same ear that still had a nick in it from when Joseph bit him a few days ago. 

 

A few more sharp thrusts just as Ishmael finished and that was all Nate needed to be pushed over the edge yet again, coming with a strangled gasp and loud cry. The white mixed with the liquid that pooled on his stomach, his twitches and squirms making more spill off, onto Robert and soaking into the blanket beneath him. Robert hissed softly and Joseph let out a low growl at the feeling of Nate tightening around them but they didn't stop. They wouldn't stop until they reached their own ends.

 

Tears were falling down Nate's cheeks now, so overwhelmed with pleasure that he couldn't do anything but sob and moan at every touch. Everything felt too sensitive, too good. But nobody was done with him yet.

 

“Oh, wow, you're such a naughty boy, making a mess like that. Clean me up, baby.”

 

Ishmael sounded unusually commanding as he crawled back up to straddle Nate’s head, lowering himself onto his mouth once again. Nate lapped eagerly at Ishmael’s dripping heat, tasting much more salty than before. Nate's eyes were closed now, too zoned-out to keep them open, only just barely able to follow orders at this point. He was just a ball of oversensitive nerves and nobody would let him rest. 

 

Waves of pleasure kept washing over him as his daddies continued to pound into him. Their rhythm was faltering every now and then, becoming irregular as they neared their ends. All Nate could do was hold on to Ishmael and keep his legs spread as they fucked into him with abandon, rubbing firmly across all his most sensitive spots and sparking what felt like yet another orgasm. Nate whined pitifully into Ishmael’s cunt, simultaneously not wanting to come again but also desperately needing it.

 

As Joseph and Robert got closer to their ends, Joseph angled Nate’s hips a bit differently so their thrusts hit against new spots, making Nate nearly shriek in pleasure. Ishmael just shushed him and pet his hair away from his face, still grinding against his mouth.

 

“Be a good boy and come for our daddies again, I know you can do it. I know it hurts, but it'll feel so good afterwards.”

 

Ishmael crooned reassurances to Nate as they continued to fuck him, the heat of his orgasm rising until he could hold it back no longer. With a long drawn-out whine, Nate bucked against the men buried in him and came one last time, writhing against Robert and panting heavily as relief washed over him, so different from how he usually felt after an orgasm. 

 

As Nate’s mind cleared just a little, he realized the feeling of relief was continuing. And he wasn't coming again, he was...pissing again. Ishmael giggled in delight and reached back to run his fingers through the quickly growing puddle, smearing the warm wetness all over Nate’s abdomen and making it drip onto Robert again. Two deep moans sounded at the same time as Nate felt a new wet warmth fill his ass, telling him his daddies finally came too.

 

When Nate's stream finally stopped, he was soaked, and he was sure Robert and the blanket were too. He just wanted to take a bath and a nap, but they still weren't done with him. Robert wrapped his arms around Nate's middle, making more piss spill off his stomach, and Joseph leaned forward once more, waiting until Nate opened his eyes to look at him.

 

“Now, baby boy, it's not very fair that only you and Ishmael get to piss, is it?”

 

Nate bit his lip as he looked at Joseph, feeling intimidated by Robert’s tight hold and Joseph's intense stare.

 

“N-no, daddy…” he whispered, feeling humiliated but loving it. Where were they going to do it? On his chest like he and Ishmael did?

 

“That's what I thought. Good boy.”

 

The two men settled more comfortably into Nate's hole as they started to soften after hours of playtime, and slowly relaxed like Ishmael did. Nate didn't feel anything at first but after a moment, another rush of warm liquid filled him much more than their mixed come. Nate let out a panicked sound and wiggled in Robert’s hold but couldn't get away as they filled his ass with their piss. His blush returned with a vengeance, spreading out to cover his neck and upper chest too as he panted quickly, feeling too hot now. Ishmael crooned reassurances to him, leaning down to pepper kisses all over Nate’s face to keep him relaxed. Nate’s frantic squirming slowed to a stop and he reached up to wrap his arms tightly around the other boy, clinging close as he whimpered through the strange sensation of being filled like this.

 

“Mm, good boy. Now hold still while I get your plug. I don't want you wasting this,” Joseph said with a smile and a gentle pat on his ever so slightly rounded tummy. 

 

Thankfully Joseph kept his bag of toys by the altar, so he only had to reach over a little to grab a decent sized plug, which he handed to Ishmael when he sat up.

 

“Get this nice and wet for us, baby.”

 

Ishmael grinned and licked all over the plug before sliding it between his legs and grinding against it. He closed his eyes with a happy sigh, pressing the base of the plug to Nate's chest as he slicked it up with his own natural juices. Nate watched intensely, eyes transfixed between his legs as he worked himself against the rigid black plastic. Ishmael noticed his gaze and leaned down again to cradle his face in his hands and kiss him deeply while still soaking the plug. When he deemed it wet enough, he sat up straight again and handed it back to Joseph. The two men carefully pulled out of Nate’s poor abused hole before Joseph quickly pushed the plug in to take their place, making Nate squeak at the stretch. Ishmael held his hand the whole time, gently shushing Nate when his sounds got too high.

 

“Ooh, good boy, you didn't spill a drop. I'm so proud of you for taking this so well. You did such a good job.”

 

Joseph kept up his string of praise as he kissed up Nate's tired, lax body, pausing to give Ishmael a kiss too before getting to Nate's face and wiping his tears away. Robert’s hold became more supportive than restrictive, cradling the boy against his chest as they all came down from their orgasmic highs. 

 

Nate’s eyes were closed again as Ishmael slid off his chest to curl into his side, cuddling close and ready for a nap. Robert and Joseph laughed softly when they saw how worn-out their boys were and peppered kisses all over both of them until they were giggling and swatting playfully at their daddies.

 

“Come on, sweet boys. Time to go home so we can all take baths and then naps. But you definitely need to clean up. You're both even dirtier than I could've ever hoped,” Joseph said with a grin.

 

Ishmael and Nate preened under the praise, but Nate still couldn't move. Ishmael got up to pack up the toy bag, making sure he got every bottle of lube they used. Robert carefully sat up, keeping Nate balanced on his lap until he stood, holding the small boy bridal style. Nate snuggled up to him, tucking his head under his chin and closing his eyes again like he was about to fall asleep. Joseph watched with an indulgent smile, feeling overcome with emotion for his boys. He really did love them.

 

Ishmael walked around to their side of the altar and grabbed Joseph's hand before they all headed towards the door. They were all exhausted but completely sated, and had even discovered a new kink to play with in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> My new favorite hobby is spoiling Nate.
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @nate-xander


End file.
